


your lips are like wine (and i want to get drunk)

by taeyonglovebot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyonglovebot/pseuds/taeyonglovebot
Summary: It's Jaehyun's birthday and Taeyong has a special birthday present for him that he knows Jaehyun will enjoy... And they fuck in the car, basically.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 143





	your lips are like wine (and i want to get drunk)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be like their horny asses and always wear your seatbelts when riding a car. Safety first!
> 
> Happy early birthday Jaehyunnie ♡

Jaehyun is so fucking tired.

With the cold air of the night ruffling his hair, Jaehyun's finally able to slow down his thoughts.

It’s only a few minutes after midnight when the van that Jaehyun has been waiting for stops in front of the company building. His manager makes him a sign from the driver’s seat to get in and Jaehyun does, automatically moving to sit at the back row of seats. He would normally sit next to his manager but he’s too tired to talk and Jaehyun would honestly enjoy some peace and quiet until he gets to the dorm.

"Taeyong’s in his studio too,” his manager says sending Jaehyun a look through the rearview mirror, even if he can't see him from where he’s sitting. “But he just sent me a message to tell me he just finished, so we’re also taking him home.”

Jaehyun hums, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair as he sighs loudly, he leans back on the car seat and tries his best to get comfortable while he stares at the empty streets of Gangnam through the tinted window, the energetic tunes coming from the radio soothing his anxious mind.

Jaehyun’s been in the recording studio for far too many hours. He thought he was the only one of them left since he was the one who got there last, having previously been recording for Inkigayo as well, but he’s definitely not surprised to know that Taeyong’s been working all along too.

_When is that stubborn boy going to learn how to relax._

Jaehyun’s mind is so empty of all thoughts but his exhaustion and just wanting to fall face-down on his bed that he almost doesn’t hear the knock on the car door and the door sliding the next second. When Taeyong steps inside, shutting the door behind him with gentle hands, Jaehyun’s heart aches immediately at seeing him just as exhausted as he is. Taeyong’s hair is disheveled and soft dark circles are staining the skin beneath his pretty eyes. But, even when he’s tired, Taeyong is still the most beautiful creature Jaehyun has ever seen.

“Thank you for waiting for me, hyung,” Taeyong says towards their manager, a grateful smile on his face. And a second later, “hi, Hyunnie,” this time facing Jaehyun with a bright and shy smile, cheeks slightly pink.

“I didn’t know you were still here, hyung. You should be resting," Jaehyun says, worry laced on his voice. "You still have the concerts in Europe after we come back from Japan."

Taeyong doesn’t say anything. It doesn't even look like he heared anything of what Jaehyun just said, too focused thinking about something Jaehyun doesn't know. Jaehyun just watches as Taeyong strides over to him with no preamble whatsoever, swoops down, takes Jaehyun’s face between his hands, and kisses him on the lips, full and deep and passionate and lovely. It’s certainly a shock, but it’s wonderful, and Jaehyun feels rejuvenated by the kiss, warmth and happiness flooding back into his body and filling him up all the way to his fingertips and toes.

But as suddenly as it began, it’s over. Taeyong pulls back from the kiss and sits down on the seat next to Jaehyun’s, dropping the bag he was carrying next to his seat. Their manager remembers them to fasten their seatbelts from the driver's seat and starts the car a second later.

Jaehyun licks his lips, not having looked away from Taeyong for a single moment and leans towards him to capture his lips again, but Taeyong stops him with a firm hand on his chest, grinning at Jaehyun’s blatant neediness.

“Happy birthday,” Taeyong murmurs, voice soft and airy. Despite his little show, Taeyong can’t hide the effect that Jaehyun has on him either. "And happy Valentine’s Day, my Valentine boy.”

Jaehyun pouts and takes a look at his expensive wristwatch, and sure enough, it’s 12:07am.

“Yong,” Jaehyun starts, a little sad, taking Taeyong's hands in his. “Thank you, baby. I’m so sorry this year we can’t do anything romantic with all the schedules and preparations for the comeback," he says, rubbing his fingertips on Taeyong's wrist. "But I promise you that I have something special planned for later and—”

Taeyong cuts him off with a finger to his lips, hot arousal shooting through Jaehyun's body like lightning. “So do I,” Taeyong sweetly whispers to Jaehyun’s ear. When he leans back to look at Jaehyun’s reaction, Jaehyun can see a mischievous smile on Taeyong's face.

Without moving his attention away from Jaehyun’s face, Taeyong continues talking, but a little louder this time so their manager can hear him. “Hyung!” Jaehyun hears an inquiring hum coming from the front. “Turn the volume louder or we’re going to fall asleep here before we arrive to the dorms and you’re going to have to drag us both to our beds.”

Jaehyun sends Taeyong a questioning look but Taeyong only winks as an answer and leans back against his seat. Jaehyun watches with half-lidded, heated eyes as Taeyong starts undressing. Jaehyun’s confused look turns into an alarmed one in a second, his ears going completely red when he realizes Taeyong’s intentions.

“Yongie,” Jaehyun murmurs, a little breathless, sending a quick look to their manager, who looks completely unbothered driving, and returns his gaze to Taeyong. Jaehyun’s all too aware of the heat starting to pool in his belly. “What are you do—”

Taeyong interrupts him again, this time with a hand over his mouth, but moves it away a second later to cup his face.

“Shhh,” Taeyong says, so close to him that Jaehyun can feel his minty breath across his face. Taeyong’s eyes are fixed on Jaehyun’s but they drop for a second to his mouth. Jaehyun’s heart starts to thrum faster with anticipation, before Taeyong lifts his gaze up again. “He can’t see us from there.”

Jaehyun knows for a fact that they are hidden from their manager from where they are seated, having a couple of rows of seats in between them. And it’s so dark outside and inside the van that Jaehyun can’t even see Taeyong’s face properly. But that doesn’t stop Jaehyun from getting uneasy over the possibility of getting discovered in such a compromising situation.

Taeyong, contrary to Jaehyun, doesn’t look worried at all. He got as far as removing his shoes and socks, and then his hoodie, his soft hair getting adorably ruffled as he also pulls his sweater over his head and tosses everything to the empty seat next to him. Taeyong is also wearing dark, ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt that brings out the healthy glow of his skin, and Jaehyun suddenly realizes with a burst of affection that is _his_ shirt. The fabric hangs loosely off of Taeyong’s frame, dipping low at the collar to reveal his collarbones and the top of his chest, and Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat because Taeyong really looks like an angel right now.

Taeyong leans into Jaehyun’s space to kiss him again, scorching hot and wet, and Jaehyun can’t help but to moan into Taeyong’s mouth when Taeyong curls his tongue against Jaehyun’s lips, pushing inside for just a moment. Jaehyun now understands why Taeyong asked their manager to turn the music louder. Jaehyun is about to grab for Taeyong’s face to deepen the kiss when Taeyong pulls away again, a frustrated whine escaping from Jaehyun’s throat completely out of his control.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun starts, regaining some sense, voice already hoarse from just kissing. “You know we can’t.”

Taeyong gazes up at Jaehyun through his eyelashes and _purrs_. “This is not the first time we’re doing something in here, though?” Taeyong cocks his head in a mock-pondering manner. “And the other time not even the fact that all the members were in the van with us stopped you.” Jaehyun’s face turns red from the memory, but also because he _did_ enjoy a lot having Taeyong’s velvety mouth around his cock, knowing the other members were one meter away from them, no walls or anything to separate them but open seats. The others weren’t aware of what was happening of course, they were all asleep —or Jaehyun really hopes they were— but the thrill and arousal going through Jaehyun’s veins during that moment was still too exciting to ignore. And he would certainly be into doing it again.

Taeyong gets closer to Jaehyun’s face and murmurs. “Perhaps there is something I could do to make you relax and loose up your mind?” Taeyong brushes his lips tantalizingly over Jaehyun’s, a dark smile growing. “What do you say, Jaehyunnie? Hm? We have at least half an hour until we reach the dorm.”

Taeyong’s not-so-innocent eyes are going to be the end of Jaehyun one day. Taeyong watches as Jaehyun’s resolve falters and triumphally grins. Jaehyun makes a sweet dazed sound from the back of his throat as Taeyong, not waiting for a verbal answer, lowers his head to Jaehyun’s neck, applying tongue and teeth along well-learned hot spots. Jaehyun softly groans appreciatively, tipping his head sideways so Taeyong can lay wet kisses more easily under his jaw.

Taeyong pauses for a moment, looking up to meet Jaehyun’s gaze, smirks, his eyes sparkling with mischief and playfulness, and Jaehyun’s face heats up in return, his heart swelling in his chest as he feels Taeyong’s hand slowly traveling from where it’s been resting on his sternum to his clothed crotch.

Jaehyun observes as Taeyong, leaning over the seats, undoes the button of Jaehyun’s jeans and pulls down the zipper. Jaehyun lifts his hips a little off the seat and, maintaining eye contact, Taeyong peels off his pants down to the middle of his pale, muscular thighs and slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Jaehyun’s underwear, slowly pulling it down to reveal Jaehyun’s already half-hard cock.

Jaehyun gasps a little and bites down into his lower lip at the contact with the cool air of the van followed by the heat of Taeyong’s fingertips lightly brushing up and down the shaft. Taeyong turns away from him for a moment, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out a small packet of lube, and Jaehyun realizes with a sudden rush of pleasure that Taeyong had _definitely_ planned this.

Taeyong then tears open the packet and squeezes it out into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up for a few moments and instantly takes Jaehyun in both hands and gives him a few gentle tugs, shy and slow just to start things off. Taeyong’s hands are so soft and smooth sliding up and down Jaehyun’s member, tugging him just hard enough to drive him wild that Jaehyun worries that he really will come too fast and ruin Taeyong’s entire game.

Jaehyun inhales sharply when suddenly the head of his cock promptly disappears inside of Taeyong's red and hot mouth. He tries to keep his groans as low as possible as Taeyong wastes no time beginning to suck in earnest. Pressure immediately begins to build within Jaehyun —Taeyong tends to have that effect—, not enough to desperately chase after yet, but gentle waves of pleasure washing over him as Taeyong slides his mouth all the way down and hollows his cheeks. Jaehyun hums out his approval and starts to rock his hips a little in his seat as Taeyong builds his rhythm, soft and slow.

And then, after a few minutes, he starts to go faster and not so gently. Taeyong’s clever tongue begins to do unspeakable things, sucking and licking in all the ways he knows Jaehyun adores. His mouth is wet and warm and it makes Jaehyun feel tight and flustered. Watching Taeyong’s head bob in his lap and listening to him suck and softly moan through his mouthful when Jaehyun’s hand brushes along his spine soon brings an edge to Jaehyun’s breath. His hips roll more urgently in his seat, seeking, making Taeyong moan when Jaehyun makes him take his cock more surely into his mouth. The air grows heated and thick and Jaehyun bits back a whine, breathing in groans.

Sensing Jaehyun’s getting close to his release Taeyong pulls back for a break, continuing to stroke slowly with just his hands while they both catch their breaths.

“You’re gorgeous,” lavishes Taeyong; to Jaehyun’s cock or to Jaehyun himself, Jaehyun isn’t sure, but he swells with arousal and pride regardless, pressing his heels into the footwell and fisting his hands to keep from hurrying Taeyong back to the task at hand.

“May I have some more?” asks Taeyong after a moment, so sweet and earnest. It sounds like Jaehyun's cock is the main dish during a dinner with their parents and Jaehyun suppresses a laugh at the idea. When Jaehyun nods his permission —as if Jaehyun could ever deny Taeyong anything he asks for— Taeyong lowers his head again and takes just the head of Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth, licking and sucking there before sinking back down. Jaehyun moans again under his breath and finally lets his hands find their home in Taeyong’s hair, resting on the back of his head, wounding his fingers among the soft locks.

“Good boy...” he breathes, tipping his head back against the headrest.

Taeyong continues to work him back up for a while, taking Jaehyun deep into his mouth. Then, he looks up at Jaehyun, expressing a needy question mark —half for show and half Taeyong’s real desire. When Jaehyun smirks at him, prompting Taeyong to sit up, Jaehyun can see where Taeyong’s pants have grown tight over his clothed erection.

When Taeyong makes to climb over the seat and into Jaehyun’s lap, he stops him. "Ah," he tsks, nodding at Taeyong. "Off," followed by a jerk of his chin at the man's pants. Taeyong licks his lips, staring at Jaehyun dazedly, pupils swollen and cheeks flushed, before he nods.

Taeyong leans himself up, disoriented and flustered from his own arousal. He lets out a string of adorable soft noises of effort as, without tearing his eyes off Jaehyun’s hungry look, slides off his jeans and then his underwear hooking his thumbs into them, letting them pool on the floor and stepping out of them carefully. He keeps Jaehyun’s t-shirt on, though. And Jaehyun thoroughly enjoys the idea of getting to fuck Taeyong wearing _only_ his clothes.

Taeyong sits back again dutifully, his body towards Jaehyun, eyes glassy and dark, cock pink and hard, waiting while Jaehyun takes a moment to drink all that Taeyong is in. His body is craving, mind full of desire and hunger for the beautiful boy in front of him.

Jaehyun swallows hard and nods after a second. Then Taeyong crawls on top of him on the car seat, straddling Jaehyun’s lap and sitting on his knees on either side of Jaehyun’s hips, his ass resting on Jaehyun’s pelvis, and Jaehyun starts to see stars dancing in the corners of his vision as he feels the wet heat of Taeyong’s entrance right on top of his cock. Taeyong faintly moans, arching his back, rutting his cock shamelessly against Jaehyun and pressing his ass into Jaehyun’s hand when he grabs at it, squeezing both cheeks.

Curious fingers wastes no time finding their way to Taeyong’s entrance to brush with dry friction, teasing, barely there, and Taeyong lets out a deep shivering breath.

Jaehyun leans close to Taeyong’s mouth and licks his lower lip. Then they start kissing again a moment later, Jaehyun dominating and aggressive, nipping at Taeyong’s lip, leaning forward, crowding him against the seat in front of them, Taeyong’s knees already trembling. Jaehyun presses his jaw to Taeyong’s collarbone, breathing in the other’s now heady scent, earning more noisily moans from Taeyong —that are luckily covered by the loud music— as Jaehyun’s index finger makes lazy circles around his rim, his other hand taking a firm hold of Taeyong’s hip to still him where he’s been rubbing their cocks together nonstop between them.

Jaehyun moves for Taeyong’s sensitive hole again, only for Taeyong to slap his hand away with a smack. Jaehyun watches, surprised, as Taeyong reaches for his discarded jeans and opens up another small packet of lube and re-slicks his hands. “If you’re only going to tease, I’ll do it myself,” Taeyong huffs, with a small pout on his lips. Jaehyun only lets out a heartily laugh. After a few moments, Taeyong carefully lifts up on his knees and then, right there, hovering right over Jaehyun’s lap, Taeyong starts to work himself open, one hand gripping hard onto Jaehyun’s shoulder and the other reaching beneath himself to dip his slick index finger into his own entrance.

Jaehyun draws back and rests his head on the headrest again, enjoying the filthy show happening in his lap only for him, a hot smirk on his face. Jaehyun licks his lips at Taeyong’s expression. He feels like he could come, completely untouched, just from watching this. Taeyong’s eyes are closed but fluttering, expression completely drunk, his face now a deep, burning red, desperately trying to keep all sorts of whines and whimpers from leaving his plush lips as he keeps fingering himself. His mouth hanging open and every breath coming out harsh.

“You know,” Taeyong starts as he keeps stretching himself with two fingers now, voice completely wrecked. “I- Ah… I was doing this exact same thing in the studio while… I was waiting… f- for you to finish recording.” He circles his rim over and over again, plunges his fingers in and drags them out tortuously slow, because he knows Jaehyun likes it like this, and tonight he’s the main character.

Jaehyun’s cock pulses where it lays against his stomach. He feels like he can’t breathe, intense, thick pleasure constricting his entire body, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest. The image of Taeyong fingering himself in his studio while thinking about Jaehyun is… Well. Jaehyun moves one of his hands to Taeyong’s behind and gently presses a dry finger inside Taeyong, earning a surprised hiss and a whine from the rapper. It’s tight, considering Taeyong already has three of his fingers inside, but Taeyong’s mouth is open and his eyes are shut in a blissful expression.

Taeyong bores his weight on the hand braced on Jaehyun’s shoulder while he rocks to meet his and now Jaehyun’s finger, as well. Jaehyun uses his free hand to trace patterns onto the inside of Taeyong’s thighs where they are splayed over Jaehyun’s legs, and then over his stomach, and up to where Jaehyun can just reach to his nipples. He rubs one under the calloused pad of his thumb and feels Taeyong loosen around the two of them with a heavy sigh.

“Jaehyunnie,” Taeyong whispers under his breath, pulling his and Jaehyun’s fingers out. “I want you now.”

Taeyong pauses for a moment to catch his breath, his cute, flushed cock bobbing against the bottom of the t-shirt as lube drips thick and slow out of his entrance and onto Jaehyun’s lap. Then, Taeyong takes the hand that he had been using on himself and reaches out to grip Jaehyun’s cock and lines it up against his entrance. Finally, he lowers himself down with a restrained, broken moan, his eyes slipping closed as his entrance stretches to take it all in smoothly.

It’s nothing short of sublime, and Jaehyun feels like he’s in heaven, and if he’s not in heaven, he knows he surely wants to die like this, every cell inside of him instantly ignited with warm, glowing pleasure.

Jaehyun wants so badly to flip Taeyong over entirely so that he can pound into him hard and deep right there on the seat. But of course, he can’t... Thought, Jaehyun saves the idea for another time.

“Baby... Move please, before I go insane..." Jaehyun murmurs to Taeyong. Taeyong's pupils are blown black when he opens his eyes to stare at Jaehyun as he licks his lips, and then braces his hands on Jaehyun’s stomach and does as he is told.

Another of those helpless moans slips out of Taeyong and Jaehyun is huffing too as Taeyong begins to roll his hips, taking Jaehyun in and sliding him out. It’s slick and tight and glorious, in and out, with Taeyong arching his back and Jaehyun’s hands on his hips, guiding him to take Jaehyun deeper, holding him tighter.

“Hyunnie, please... I need…” Taeyong lifts a hand from Jaehyun’s stomach and touches his own, fingers trailing into the curls at the base of his cock. “Please…”

Taeyong keeps gasping out Jaehyun’s name with urgency, a symphony of filthy sounds and the sweetest music to Jaehyun’s ears, and Taeyong trembles and clenches around Jaehyun’s cock at the end of every roll, each squeeze of his ass building up the heat tighter and thicker inside Jaehyun’s body.

“You do it,” Jaehyun replies breathlessly, and Taeyong almost looks hurt. “I want to watch you,” he explains with a soft laugh.

Jaehyun adjusts his feet on the van floor to lift his knees a little and oh yes, that’s much better. Perfect. Taeyong clenches tighter around him, immediately fucking himself more roughly onto Jaehyun as Jaehyun’s cock presses deliciously on that spot inside him.

Taeyong’s cock is leaking as he keeps bouncing in Jaehyun’s lap, one hand stroking himself desperately, the twist of his wrist jerky and quick. Jaehyun can’t catch his breath, Jaehyun’s name tangled up in each rasping breath Taeyong lets out.

Taeyong whimpers with each hit inside of him as he removes his hand from Jaehyun’s stomach to grip Jaehyun’s face, then kisses him deeply as he’s impaled over and over again on Jaehyun’s cock. It’s messy and desperate and uncoordinated as Jaehyun responds to the kiss, their open mouths pressed together and their tongues intertwining smooth and wet. As they make out and fuck at the same time, Jaehyun wraps his arms around Taeyong’s back, pulling him in flush against his chest.

Jaehyun can feel sweat starting to drip down his forehead as he begins to lose his mind into Taeyong’s body. Taeyong himself is too far gone to continue kissing or to even make any more noises now. His throat is working erratically as his lips tremble and his mouth falls open, stuttering against Jaehyun’s in one long, silent cry, Taeyong’s entrance clenching and unclenching and shuddering as his ass contracts tight around Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun comes too just a moment later inside of Taeyong, waves of pleasure rippling through his body, Jaehyun nearly passing out from the intensity of the impact.

With a shaky exhalation, Taeyong leans forward, slumping over and resting his forehead on Jaehyun’s shoulder. They come down from ecstasy together, hearts pounding almost painfully hard, their minds a mix of bright blissful white, bodies set on fire; hot and good. _So good._

Jaehyun almost forgets where they are in those following stretched-out minutes. They lay there for a few more moments, Taeyong draped over Jaehyun’s chest, eyes closed, radiant smile on his face, skin warm and flushed while Jaehyun pets his damp hair, breathing slowly, basking in the gentle touches. Jaehyun rolls down the window but it does little to no help to clear the hot steamy air around them. Taeyong’s a mess—naked aside from his now very crinkled white shirt— while Jaehyun only has his pants to his knees, hadn’t even bothered to take off his sweater.

“I hope you enjoyed your first birthday present,” Taeyong murmurs, words round and lazy with his cheek pressed into Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Every second of it was amazing... You're amazing,” Jaehyun answers, chastely kissing Taeyong’s temple. “Thank you so much, baby. I love you so much.” Taeyong gleefully smiles.

"I know. Love you too, Jae."

Eventually, and because they're getting dangerously close to the dorm now, Taeyong drags himself upright and clambers off of Jaehyun’s lap, back to his own seat. After fishing his clothes and he starts redressing though, he stops for a second and sends Jaehyun a playful smile, leaving his zipper and button open and just pulling his hoodie back on.

“What are you doing?”

“I thought I should leave them off. Save us some time at the dorm?”

Jaehyun covers his face, laughing breathlessly, “you are insatiable, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to pre-order Neo Zone tomorrow! The guys have been working so hard for this comeback and we really need to do better than ever supporting them!


End file.
